xfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Xfire Wiki
Useful Resources Competing in a Tournament Tournament Creation Tournament Managment ' 'Brackets ''' About Xfire '''What is Xfire? Xfire is the ultimate competitive gaming platform. It’s a place where you can be a competitor or a tournament provider. Create or join a team with your friends, participate in tournaments, and win prizes, but that’s not all! Xfire gives you the opportunity to host and manage your own tournaments. Competition for the e-sports community, managed by the people who know it best, the e-sports community. How is Xfire different from other tournament sites? We have been around a long time. We’ve played in online tournaments on a lot of the most popular e-sports websites since the early 2000’s. Frankly, none of them provided a good experience. Events were rare and didn’t allow us to jump in and quickly compete, teams didn’t show up to matches and then contested them after, people improperly reported scores or hacked, administration was weak and prizes were delivered late (if ever). We have taken a different approach with Xfire. We want to build efficient, highly scalable tournaments to bring competitive gaming to the mainstream. We accomplish this by spending thousands of hours developing flexible software that takes care of everything from scheduling a complex event, to reserving server slots, to managing teams, to launching users into the right game server, to collecting all match scores and providing dispute resolution. We’ve built what we feel is the ultimate and most complete tournament solution ever released and we’re dedicated to perfecting it. Do I need to own a copy of a game in order to compete on Xfire? Yes. Xfire provides a meta service that supplements many popular competitive games, but we do not provide free copies of those games to players. We do try to support as many free-to-play games as possible, but we try to support the games that have the biggest, most active competitive communities. It is each player’s responsibility to ensure that they have the most recent copy of any game they wish to play with Xfire I'm having trouble finding my friends, teams, or tournaments. You can find any of the above by using the omni-search bar in the top left corner of the site. Just begin typing the name and a drop down will appear with possible search results. I’m having an issue with my account or Xfire website. Who should I contact? Please enter a support ticket at http://support.xfire.com/. We will do our best to resolve your issue in timely manner. How much does it cost? Xfire is free to participate in as a competitor. In the future we may host paid entry tournaments. What can I win? Xfire provides the tournament platform while publishers, communities, and independent users manage the tournaments and provide priziing. Generally the prizes may range from simple bragging rights to big cash payouts or premium products. Is Xfire open to everyone? Everyone is welcome to register an Xfire account and compete or host open tournaments. Please keep in mind invite-only tournaments will require an invitation from the tournament host. Can I log into Xfire with my existing Xfire Social ID? Absolutely. Teams What are teams? Teams are organized groups of players that you may create on Xfire to compete in team based tournaments. Teams get their own profile pages and eventually will feature a broad array of team based stats among other features. How do I join a team? Browse or search for the team you would like to join and access that teams page. Hit the “request to join team” button. If the team is open for public enrollment you will become a member immediately. If the team is private, a request will be sent to the team creator who will then review your request to join. How do I create my own team? Head over to the Teams section and select create team. Pick a team logo, fill out the details, and you’re on your way to running your very own competitive gaming team. Do I need to be on a team to play in a tournament? 1v1 tournaments will not require a team to compete in, 2v2 or higher will require a team equal to the size of the requirement. Tournaments ---- What is a tournament on Xfire? A tournament is a place where you can compete with other players in your favorite games, track progress through brackets, and designate winners. Play for bragging rights or pick a tournament that offers a prize or cash payout. What is check-in? This is a period of time where solo player or team captains must check-in prior to tournament start. The period of time is designated by the tournament creator and failure to check-in will result in a forfeit from the tournament. What happens if I don’t show up for a match? When you join a tournament, you are agreeing to show up for matches. To ensure fairness to all players, at the beginning of each tournament round players must appear within the time frame designated by the tournament creator. Failure to appear for a match at the scheduled start time of a tournament will result in a no-show forfeit and may result in other penalties. What is tournament automation and manual score reporting? What happens if I don’t report my score in a manual score reporting tournament? From the moment one team or player reports a score, you will have a window designated by the tournament creator to report yours as well. If you do not report your score within the allotted time the score reported by the score reported by the initial team will be recorded. Can I create my own tournaments on Xfire? Yes, our platform is designed so anyone can host! What if I need help during a tournament? Contact the tournament organizer or one of the tournament admins. You may find the tournament creator and admins listed on overview tab of a tournament. How do I report my score in an automated tourament/manual tournament? Tournament automation is a feature that allows a game to send data to our system. Once a match is played out the results are automatically reported on the tournament bracket. Currently only League of Legends supports automation but we are currently in the process of expanding our title support. Manual reporting in a tournament requires both teams to report their score on the tournament bracket upon completion of a match. Simply click on the relevant match on the bracket and enter the score. Make sure to upload a screenshot of the in-game end result in case there is a dispute. When do I report my score? Immediately after the match has been played. Once one team/player reports a score, the opposing team/player will have a set amount of time, designated by the tournament organizer, to report the score as well. If the timer expires, the score reported by the initial team will be recorded. What if there’s a conflict? The tournament admins will receive a notification, review the score report, and select the appropriate score. How do I view a live stream of a tournament match? If the tournament admin has enabled a players stream, simply click on the Streams tab on the tournament page. Latest activity Category:Browse